Tamashii: Espíritu de un guerrero
by my2
Summary: Una promesa a cumplir, la llevara a descubrir un poder que siempre a estado dentro de ella. EN PAUSA :/
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Dragón Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Tamashii: Espíritu de un guerrero.**

**PROLOGO**

* * *

-Haj parece que te quedaste sin energía, muy pronto te mandare junto con Goku-extendió su mano, en ella lentamente aparecía una bola de energía.

-Ahh que tonterías…estas diciendo…tú serás quien perderá esta pelea…Hahh-cayo sin fuerzas, sobre el suelo.

Una terrible batalla se llevaba a cabo, Goku junto con su nieta Pan, semanas atrás se habían enfrascado en una nueva aventura, un viaje que comenzó siendo eso, una aventura en busca de las esferas del dragón, transformadas en dragones malignos. Sin ningún problema enfrentaron a los primeros dragones, derrotándolos fácilmente y así devolviendo a la normalidad las esferas que poseían.

Pero a medida que avanzaban en su misión, los dragones con los que se enfrentaban eran más fuertes, con dificultad lograron derrotar a seis dragones malignos, solo faltaba uno, el dragón de una estrella, este a diferencia de los demás, era mucho más fuerte, ambos no podían hacerle frente, los ataques que Goku le lanzaba, eran en vano, no lograba hacerle ni un grave daño, ni siquiera el Kame-Hame-Ha aumentado diez veces de su transformación como súper sayajin fase 4 lograba dañarlo.

Con Goku gravemente lastimado por el maligno dragón llamado Omega Shenron, no era rival para un monstruo como el, en el momento que el dragón iba dar el "golpe final" al cuerpo endeble de nuestro héroe, Uub, Goten, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, juntos con sus demás amigos y familia parecieron.

Trataron de enfrentarse al poderoso dragón, pero fue inútil, Vegeta tras convertirse en un mono gigante, alcanzo, al igual que Goku, la fase de súper sayajin cuatro, peleando mano con mano con su antiguo enemigo.

Lograron un poder sorprendente con la fusión, transformándose en Gogeta superaron el poder del Omega Shenron, sin embargo el astuto dragón absorbió las seis esferas que, tras derrotar a sus portadores, fueron devueltas a la normalidad, poseyendo el hermoso color naranja y no negro, obteniendo todo el poder de los seis dragones anteriormente eliminados.

El tiempo de la fusión concluyo, y al igual que eso, la transformación de Goku como súper sayajin fase cuatro llego a su fin, de nuevo volvió a poseer la apariencia de un niño de diez años, consecuencia de un deseo accidental a Shenron, dificultando el poder fusionarse de nuevo y hacer que Gogeta apareciera.

Sin ningún resultado, se enfrentaron al poderoso e invencible Omega Shenron, este formo una bola gigantesca de energía maligna, la cual lanzo contra la Tierra, siendo el fin de todo…bueno, en realidad no, Goku con la fuerza que le quedaba, detuvo la poderosa bola de energía, evitando así, que esta tocara la corteza terrestre y así explotara de una buena vez.

Débil, se mantenía aun de pie ante la cantidad de energía, una gran explosión hizo que todos los presentes volaran por los cielos, mientras el polvo se disipaba, dejaba en evidencia un enorme agujero, sin rastro de Goku, Vegeta se dispuso a atacar al dragón, este lo neutralizo, insertándole sus puntiagudos cuernos que poseía alrededor de su cuerpo, un mal herido Vegeta yacía tirado en el suelo, a la orilla del inmenso agujero que el ataque de Omega Shenron dejo.

-Haj parece que te quedaste sin energía, muy pronto te mandare junto con Goku-extendió su mano, en ella lentamente aparecía una bola de energía.

-Ahh…que tontería estas diciendo…tú serás quien perderá… esta pelea…Hahh-cayo sin fuerzas, sobre el suelo.

Poco a poco, se hacía presente una luz proveniente de una gigantesca bola de energía que lentamente aparecía del interior del inmenso agujero ocasionado en la tierra

-¿¡Qué!?

Poco a poco la enorme bola de energía, la Genkidama, ascendía.

-¡No, puede ser…! ¿Todavía estaba con vida ese insecto?

Una figura se hacía visible bajo tal energía, manteniendo los brazos extendidos hacia el cielo, -claro…aun no pienso morirme…no sin antes… ¡CABAR CONTIGO!-Goku, aún seguía con vida, no se rendiría ante el poderoso Dragón de una estrella, el tamaño de la Genkidama crecía, gracias a la energía de las personas y los demás seres vivos de la Tierra –¡MIRALA BIEN…ESTA ES LA ENERGIA DE TODOS LOS HABITANTES DE LA TIERRA, QUE HAS ESTADO DESTRUYENDOOOOOOOO!

-¡NOOOO PUEDE SEER!…SE SUPONE QUE TE MATE CON MI ATAQUE MÁS PODEROSO- con furia, comenzó a lanzar sus ataques de bolas de ki, pero ninguna le causó daño a Goku-MUEREEE, MUEREEE-continuo atacándolo con pequeñas pero poderosas, bolas de energía.

_-Es muy poca energía, así no podre derrotarlo…lo malo es que ya tengo toda la energía de la Tierra reunida… Kaio-Sama te pido que permitas que los seres del Universo escuchen mi voz… Por favor…_A TODOS LOS HABITANTES DEL UNIVERSO, LES SUPLICO QUE ME BRINDEN DE SU ENERGIAAAAAAA_- _su llamado se escuchó, gracias a la unión de los Kai-Osamas de las cuatro regiones del Universo, en todos los planetas que él junto con Pan y Trunks habían visitado en su misión de reunir las esferas del dragón de estrellas negras, los habitantes de los planetas del Universo elevaron sus brazos dirigiendo la energía hacia la Tierra, brindándosela a Goku

La Genkidama aumento de tamaño en poco tiempo-te lo agradezco Kaio-Sama, y a todos ustedes que brindaron de su energía.

-¡HAAAH!… ¿¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES!?…¿¡PORQUE ERES TAN PODEROSO!?…¡NO…ESPERA…NO TE ATREVAAASSS!

-¡HAAAAAAA!-Goku con todas sus fuerzas, lanzo la inmensurable Genkidama contra el maligno dragón Omega Shenron, este intento detenerla pero su poder no se comparaba con el de la súper Genkidama, logro eliminar al dragón de una estrella, sin dejar ningún rastro de él… por fin la amenaza había acabado.

-¡PAPÁ!

-¡GOKU!-se escuchaban los gritos de todos y todas, en busca de Goku, este se encontraba tenido en el suelo, no se movía… estaba inconsciente.

-Abuelito despierta, tienes que despertar...abuelito...oh no mi abuelito esta…-las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Pan al no recibir respuesta de su llamado. Pero algo inesperado paso, las esferas del dragón que habían vuelto a la normalidad, se encontraban al lado de Goku, las siete comenzaron brillar, en ese instante un gran dragón de color verde salió de las esferas… Shenlong apareció.

-Pero… ¿qué está pasando?, nosotros no hemos invocado a Shenlong, ¿por qué el dragón salió de las esferas?

-Todo esto en muy extraño, miren en cielo, no ha oscurecido, como normalmente lo hace.

Los presentes no se explicaban el porqué de la aparición del dragón mágico, sin duda algo no estaba bien.

-Ponte de pie, Goku-su grave voz se escuchaba, los ojos del dragón brillaron y de inmediato Goku se levantó.

-Ahh ¡Goku estas bien!

- Si… Haaa… ¡qué bien, es Shenlong…lo ves pude acabar con todos!

-Goku ya sabes lo que paso verdad-el gran dragón acerco su cabeza ante el cuerpo lastimado de Goku- del por qué surgieron los dragones malignos.

-Si lo sé-asintió.

-Entonces entenderán, que no puedo permitir que ustedes los humanos las sigan usando…las desapareceré para que ya no sigan causando más daño, obviamente también me iré.

-Ahh si está bien… es una pena, Shenlong quisiera pedirte un último deseo.

-Está bien, de que se trata Goku.

-Quiero que revivas a todas las personas que murieron durante las batallas que se llevaron a cabo, las cuales pasaron por causa de las esferas del dragón, que son totalmente desconocidas para ellos… en este caso, la Tierra sufrió grandes desastres, pero queremos devolverla a la normalidad con nuestro propio esfuerzo.

-Está bien cumpliré su último deseo-y de nuevo los ojos del dragón mágico brillaron en un hermoso color rojo-ya está, te he concedido el deseo…ya es hora de marcharnos Goku.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¿Ya nos vamos tan pronto, Shenlong?

El dragón bajo su cabeza, permitiendo que Goku subiera sin problemas-sube Goku

-Bueno ya tengo que irme…

-Kakaroto no me digas que...

-Shhh, adiós y cuídate Vegeta… ¡ADIOS A TODOS!-despidiéndose, Shenlong se elevó por los aires, llevándose consigo, las esferas y a Goku.

-¡ESPERA GOKU, AL MENOS DINOS A DONDE VAS!…ahh ni puede ser ya se fue, y yo que pensaba prepararle un gran banquete para celebrar su victoria.

-Ahhh mama ya lo conoces jaja ya verás que muy pronto lo tendremos de vuelta.

-Si es verdad y cuando vuelva le tendré preparado todos los platillos que le gustan.

-Haha mamá ya me dio hambre, vámonos a casa para que los prepares-Goten tomo en sus brazos a su madre, salió volando con dirección a la montaña Paoz.

-Y tu ¿papa tienes planes para esta noche?

-No hija.

-Por qué no vienes a cenar con nosotros.

-Si está bien.

-Será bienvenido suegro.

-Haja si lo dices tú Gohan, claro muchacho que estaré allí.

-Tu también estas invitada Bulma.

-Si gracias, será una velada placentera.

-¿Qué te pasa Pan?-pregunta Trunks, al ver que todos se dirigían a sus casas y la joven preadolescente, se encontraba estática, con la mirada puesta en el cielo.

-¿Es verdad que Shenlong se fue para siempre y que las esferas del dragón dejaran de existir?-mencionaba en un tono triste y deprimido, todavía mantenía su mirada fija en el cielo azul que el planeta Tierra poseía.

-Pues creo que Shenlong y todas las deidades están probando si somos capases se salir adelante, defendiendo nuestro planeta con todas nuestras fuerzas, sin depender de las esferas del dragón.

-¿Eso crees?

-Uhjum…-asintió- y si trabajamos juntos para reconstruir y proteger la Tierra, seguro que volverán a surgir las esferas y Shenlong volverá.

-¡Si tienes razón!-el ánimo de la joven de hermosos ojos negros azabaches, cambio a uno más jovial.

-Bien vámonos-el joven sayajin se elevó, tratando de alcanzar a los demás.

-Oye espérame Trunks...- comenzó su andar, tomo impulso para emprender el vuelo y unirse a los demás, pero algo entre los restos de concreto de los edificios destruidos, la hizo frenar- heh un momento...pero es la ropa de mi abuelito-recogiéndola del suelo- Que extraño si vi que la llevaba puesta cuando se fue con Shenlong.

-Será mejor que la cuides como si fuera un tesoro Pan...guárdala con cariño.-diciendo eso, Vegeta despego del suelo, dejándola sola en el lugar, la muchacha abrazaba la muy dañada prenda de color azul claro, la cual pertenecía a Goku.

* * *

-Después de ese acontecimiento, se puso en marcha la construcción de todas las ciudades destruidas. Como en un momento menciono Trunks, con el esfuerzo de todos y todas, lograremos que la Tierra, volviera a ser como antes era, que la paz regresara a nuestras vidas.

Durante todo ese tiempo, algunas "circunstancias", amenazaban esa tan anhelada tranquilidad, obviamente no dejaríamos que nada ni nadie, provocaran algún daño a todo nuestro esfuerzo, con todas nuestras fuerzas, defendimos, defendemos y defenderemos este planeta.

No fue fácil, pero después de varios años, el mundo volvió ser con era antes….durante ese periodo no volví a ver a mi abuelito Goku.

Aún conservo el traje…su gi, de aquella batalla contra los dragones malignos…no olvido esas palabras que dijo el señor Vegeta cuando encontré el atuendo encima de los escombros.

_ - Será mejor que la cuides como si fuera un tesoro Pan...guárdala con cariño_

Lo he mantenido… es mi recuerdo, un feliz y al mismo tiempo triste recuerdo. Pensé desde un principio que el mejor lugar para que estuviera era en la casa donde vivió su niñez. En la casa del tatarabuelo Gohan. Pero lo pensé mejor y lo deje aquí, en mi casa cerca de su esposa, mi abuela Milk, sus hijos: el tío Goten y mi padre Gohan.

Dos años han transcurridos…lo extraño mucho… recuerdo cuando era una pequeña niña de cuatro años de edad… juntos entrenábamos, volaba libre alrededor del planeta entero…era, mejor dicho, es fantástico poder hacerlo, muy pocas personas que conozco lo hacen…recuerdo que la primera vez que se marchó, estábamos como participantes en la 28ª edición del Torneo de las Artes Marciales…le toco pelear después de mi combate, se enfrentó contra Uub. Pues no recuerdo muy bien el porqué de su partida en esa ocasión. Lo que sí, es que no quería que se fuera…él con una sonrisa en su rostro, menciono que nuestra obligación era proteger la Tierra. Ese día le hice una promesa, que entrenaría mucho para ser muy fuerte, y salvar al mundo como él, una promesa que no he cumplido, doce largos años en los cuales no he logrado cumplirla…pero eso no significa que no la pueda cumplir… yo soy Son Pan, cumpliré lo que te prometí abuelo Goku…entrenare más, para volverme más fuerte…me convertiré en una súper sayajin…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno los lectores que anteriormente habían leído el inicio de la historia, podrán notar que el prólogo tiene un poco de diferencia con el pasado, la cosas es que el anterior era más corto, al releerlo de nuevo, me pareció escueto.**

**Esta historia, surgió en mi mente tras escuchar uno de los opening de la serie.**

**Muchas gracias a todos y todas por pasar a leer, prometo no tardar con el capítulo 1.**

**Salu, cuídense.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Dragón Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Tamashii: Espíritu de un guerrero.**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Las hermosas regiones de la Montaña Paoz, ubicada en la región 439 al este de la ciudad, eran testigos de algunos combates que se llevaban a cabo. En lo más profundo del bosque tres figuras se hacían visibles, cada uno se mantenía en el aire sobre la espesa arboleda, protagonistas del combate, cada uno mostraba toda su fuerza.

Combate cuerpo a cuerpo que serviría como un buen entrenamiento para estos invencibles guerreros sayajin. Desde muy temprano, cada uno mostraba sus poderosas técnicas, al igual que su elevado nivel de pelea el cual al transcurso de estos años habían alcanzado.

Gohan el hijo mayor del guerrero Goku, junto a su hermano Goten y su hija Pan, llevaban a cabo este entrenamiento, uno contra uno, era la dinámica del combate.

Dos años han transcurrido, desde la terrible batalla contra el dragón maligno de una estrella, junto a los demás guerreros que una vez protegieron la tierra de las terribles amenazas, Gohan, Goten y Pan, se integraron por completo a entrenar.

Aprovechando un día libre de tantas ocupaciones, dedicaron ese día para entrenar, desde tempranas horas del día iniciaron un arduo entrenamiento, después de varios ejercicios y practicar algunas técnicas, decidieron concluir el día con un amistoso combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Pan esquivaba los ataques y golpes que su padre y su tío trataban de propinarle, estando cara a cara con Goten, sintió la presencia de su padre que venía acercándose, una patada traspaso la ilusión de la joven que realizo, desapareciendo y reapareciendo un poco más arriba de donde se encontraba.

Pan, que ahora tiene diecisiete años de edad, ha entrenado arduamente después de todos los acontecimientos de las batallas contra los dragones malignos, obteniendo un poder de pelea superior al que poseía anteriormente, observaba el combate que llevaban a cabo su padre Gohan contra su tío Goten, la joven guerrera, traía puesto un atuendo de entrenamiento muy pareció al que sus parientes sayajin como su padre, tío y abuelo utilizaban, dicho atuendo consistía en una camiseta holgada color azul marino cuyo largo llegaba hasta su cadera, cubriendo sus extremidades inferiores utilizaba un pantalón holgado color naranja , provocando con el color azul una excelente combinación, sus muñecas eran cubiertas por guantes de cuero color negro, excepto sus dedos que los dejaba al descubierto, su cabello de hermoso color negro que durante estos últimos años había crecido un poco, la joven lo mantenía recogido con una cola ubicada a la mitad de la cabeza, mejor dicho lo mantenida recogido con una "cola de caballo", dejando que pocos mechones pequeños cayera sobre su frente.

Pan se abalanzo contra su padre para propinarle un fuerte golpe sobre su rostro, pero este utilizando su súper velocidad, desapareció ante los ojos de su primogénita, ahora era ella contra Goten, sobrina y tío, ambos guerreros sayajin, la joven adolescente, inicio su ataque con una lluvia de puñetazos, el joven de cabello negro los esquivaba y detenía con sus antebrazos.

Desde un poco más arriba de ellos se encontraba Gohan observando, el traía puesto un atuendo idéntico al que usaba su padre y con el cual sostuvo en su tiempo la batalla contra Majin Buu en su delgada, alta y maligna forma, el cual consistía en un par de botas de entrenamiento azules, pantalones holgados naranjas, un cinturón y muñequeras azules, una remera anaranjada, usaba una remera azul abajo de la naranja, su cabello aún mantenía el estilo que utilizo durante su juventud y parte de su adultez, el cual era corto de los lados, dejando varios mechones elevados, excepto uno que reposaba sobre su frente.

Goten continuaba su ataque contra su sobrina, nadie mencionaba absolutamente ninguna palabra, solamente se escuchaban algunos quejidos al dar y detener los ataques, el joven semisayajin se abalanzo contra la chica para darle un fuerte golpe en su rostro, Pan detuvo el ataque con su mano izquierda, Goten aprovechando la falta de defensa de la joven, le lanzo una patada contra uno de los costados del abdomen de Pan, pero al tocarla son su empeine la joven volvió a desaparecer.

-¿¡Pero qué!?-sorprendido, no esperaba ese movimiento de su sobrina-¿Dónde está?- se preguntaba moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para poder divisarla.

-Hey, por aquí-mencionando, Goten volteo hacia el costado izquierdo, topándose con una fuete patada, la cual hizo que Goten, saliera disparado contra el suelo, el tronco de un grueso árbol fue su pista de aterrizaje, pero hasta la gruesa corteza no soporto la potencia del cual el joven bajaba, provocando en esta un gran agujero. Lentamente Goten se reincorporaba, sentándose sobre el pasto, con sus piernas cruzadas y sosteniendo su cabeza contra la palma de la mano, suspiraba con fastidio por ser sacado del combate amistoso que era llevado a cabo.

El joven semisayajin traía un atuendo muy parecido al que usaba de niño, constituido por una remera color naranja, debajo de esta estaba una camisa holgada manga larga color negro al igual que un cinturón, usaba un pantalón holgado color naranja y botas negro, el estilo de su cabello había cambiado un poco, en estos últimos años, este creció haciéndolo alborotado y un poco puntiagudo, tenía el estilo idéntico al de su padre, con la diferencia que el cabello de Goten estaba mas corto.

Continuando con el entrenamiento, solo dos guerreros seguían en el aire, padre e hija, ambos con un nivel de pelea impresionante, ninguno cesaba en su ataque, era un pelea muy pareja, cada quien lanzaba puñetazos y patadas uno contra el otro, hábilmente cada quien lograba esquivar y/o neutralizar el golpe del adversario.

Gohan retrocede solamente un poco para esquivar el ataque de Pan, el cual iba dirigido justo a su pecho, en ese instante un singular sonido se escuchó…

¡Bit…bit…bit…bit…!

Provenía del brazo de Pan, de reojo observo el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, oculto debajo de sus guantes, su reloj de pulsera era el que emitía ese ruidito, aprovechando la breve distracción de su hija, Gohan se abalanzo sobre ella, para darle un golpe certero justo en el rostro, Pan volviendo a la pelea, solamente sintió el fuerte golpe que Gohan le dio, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la hizo caer a gran velocidad, estrellándose al igual que su tío Goten, contra un árbol.

La joven quitaba algunos pedazos del árbol que estaban sobre ella, obviamente no sufrió ninguna herida en la caída, salvo la que le ocasionó Gohan con su golpe, lentamente se levantaba del suelo, sobándose el rostro a consecuencia del ataque.

-Pan… ¿te encuentras bien?-ambos hombres se acercaban a la joven.

-¡Huf!... si me encuentro bien… ¡hay!...-se quejó, al mismo tiempo que sobaba su mejilla derecha-ese último golpe si me dolió papá… te has vuelto más fuerte.

-Ja,ja, gracias hija, tú has mejorado mucho también… por cierto no debes distraerte en un combate.

-Ahh si lo sé, lo siento… la alarma de mi reloj sonó y me distrajo.

-Haja, parece que estos árboles no se salvaron en ser derribados-esta vez Goten intervino en la conversación, señalando con su dedo pulgar algunos árboles que yacían en el suelo algo destruidos.

-Jaja es verdad-respondieron Pan y Gohan al unísono, emitiendo los tres una gran carcajada.

-Uhhh, ya me dio hambre-menciono Goten al sobar su estómago tras un ruido de hambre.

-A mí también ya medio hambre- imitando la misma acción que su hermano hizo, de sobar su estómago.

-Ahh entonces vamos a casa- ambos hombres asintieron, haciendo aparecer alrededor de ellos y ella una aura de luz color celeste claro, volando se dirigieron a sus casas.

* * *

A varios miles de kilómetros de ahí, otros guerreros sayajins daban fin a su entrenamiento del día.

Cubierto por completo su cuerpo de sudor, Bra salía de la cámara de gravedad, la joven y hermosa sayajin era entrenada por su padre.

-Bra mañana a esta misma hora continuaremos el entrenamiento-una autoritaria y grave voz se escuchaba aun dentro de la cámara de gravedad.

-Hay papa, otra vez-Bra respondía con berrinche-prográmalo para la próxima semana.

-Ya deja de quejarte, no has entrenado como se debe-mencionaba Vegeta con su típico tono de voz autoritario y molesto.

El príncipe de los Sayajins, llevaba una pasible vida en la tierra, tras la derrota de los dragones malignos y la partida de su antiguo rival, Goku, dejo por un periodo su entrenamiento, al enterarse que tanto Gohan, Goten y Pan retomarían sus entrenamientos, para proteger la tierra, no permitiría que ambos le alcanzaran, su orgullo como sayajin no estaba extinto.

Comenzó a entrenar de nuevo, al igual que sus hijos Trunks y Bra se unieron a él.

Tras las palabras de su padre, Bra solo hizo un gesto de reproche, tomando una toalla comenzó a secar el sudor de su rostro. En eso una voz muy familiar para ella hizo que para su rápido aseo.

-hola Bra-pan que acompañaba a sus padres, tras ser llamados por Bulma, Pan se encontraba detrás de la joven de cabellos color celeste, esta volteo y vio a su amiga casi parientes, Pan, que saludaba con su mano.

-Hola Pan, no esperaba verte hoy-con una gran sonrisa devolvió el saludo a la adolescente de cabello negro.

-Si lo que pasa es que Bulma necesitaba a mis padres para un nuevo invento de que están trabajando, así que aproveche y vine, cuéntame ¿qué haces?

-Pues…-la joven fue interrumpida por la voz de su padre.

-Bra, no quiero que pongas excusas para el entrenamiento de mañana…

-De acuerdo papá, no entrenare con excusas…¡haa! pero eso si después iremos al centro comercial, he visto un vestido y unos zapatos divinos- los ojos de Bra brillaron al pensar que iría de compras, esa era su mayor debilidad.

-Hah está bien-gruñía el sayajin- te llevare a esos almacenes donde van los insignificantes humanos-al contrario de su hija a Vegeta no le emocionaba ir de compras con Bra, según el solo perdía su valioso tiempo.

Retirándose del lugar, dejo a ambas jóvenes en el jardín,

- Y cuéntame Pan has estado entrenando verdad.

-Si así es, quiero volverme más fuerte de lo que soy ahora, y dime Bra como es el entrenamiento con Vegeta.

-Ahhh muy agotador, no puedo compararme al nivel que mi padre posee-mencionaba al tomar su botella con agua-no soy una guerrera como tu Pan, soy más una mujer de ciencia.

-Si tienes razón, pero aun así tienes sangre sayajin y no está de más que entrenes, por cierto ¿y Trunks?, ¿no se encontraba entrenando con ustedes?

-Trunks tuvo que ir a atender algunos asuntos, ya sabes estar pendientes de los preparativos para la ceremonia, y todas esas cosas.

-Si es verdad-ambas se dirigieron al interior de la enorme casa de color amarillo claro.

**_¿Qué nuevos desafíos le ocurrirán a estos poderosos guerreros sayajins?...¿a qué se referirá Bra con "los preparativos para la ceremonia"?...esperen el siguiente capítulo de Tamashii: espíritu de un guerrero._**

**Continuara...**

* * *

**_ Bueno pues, al fin después de tanto cranear el capitulo, esta terminado, ahora a cranear el siguiente, no se crean ya lo tengo solo falta leerlo, modificarlo, volverlo a leer, volver a modificarlo hasta que este listo y con todos los poderes jeje solo espero no tardarme mucho en actualizar._**

**_Hasta luego, dejen sus comentarios, cuídense, salu._**


End file.
